The issuance of licenses for hunting game usually includes not only a license issued to the individual concerned, but also a game kill tag which is to be attached to the carcass of the animal, such as a deer, after the hunter has made the kill. It is usually customary for the hunter to mark the game kill tag to indicate the sex of the animal, the month and day of the kill and/or the number of points on the antlers on the animal, if the animal is a deer. Usually, the game kill tag has printed information along the marginal edges to indicate where the game kill tag is to be marked to indicate the aforesaid information. The hunter usually takes an instrument, such as a knife, or some other form of cutting implement to cut into the marginal edge of the game kill tag whereat printed indicia appears to indicate the aforesaid information concerning the animal that has been killed. The hunter thereafter customarily is required to file a report on the kill with the Department of Natural Resources, or equivalent authority, so that an appropriate record can be maintained of the number of animals of various types killed during the hunting season.
Since the rules and regulations controlling hunting require the hunter to immediately tag the animal that has been killed, the hunter must make the appropriate marking on the game kill tag before the game kill tag is attached to the carcass of the animal that has been killed. Under most circumstances, marking the game kill tag has been difficult since a very sharp cutting implement is usually required to cut into the edge of the water resistant but yet crushable game kill tag. If the cutting implement is not extremely sharp, it is difficult to mark the game kill tag utilizing a cutting implement. When a cutting is effected, in some instances, the game kill tag is inadvertently, accidentally, cut nearly in half due to the lack of any guide being provided for stopping the cutting implement once a cutting task has been started. Thus, neat and cleanly cut and marked game kill tags have been difficult to generate.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a combination game tag holder and a game kill tag wherein the game tag holder is comprised of transparent sheets having the game kill tag oriented therebetween with the transparent sheets being more resistant to cutting than the game kill tag, the game tag holder having plural notches in at least one marginal edge thereof so as to expose edges of the game kill tag, the edges of the notches providing a guide surface for a cutting implement to facilitate a guided cutting and removal of selected segments of the printed information on the guide kill tag.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a combination game tag holder and game kill tag, as aforesaid, wherein the game tag holder is comprised of transparent sheets secured along marginal edges thereof to define an envelope into which can be inserted the game kill tag.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a combination game tag holder and game kill tag as aforesaid, wherein a flap is provided on one of the transparent parent sheets for effecting a closing of the envelope to prevent removal of the game kill tag once the flap has been closed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a combination game tag holder and game kill tag wherein the transparent sheets each have a hole therein which is axially aligned with the other and wherein the flap also includes a hole alignable with the aforementioned holes so that an elongated strand can be received in the aligned holes to effect securement of the game tag holder and game kill tag to the carcass of an animal that has been killed.